With the improvement of living standards, people pay more and more attention to outdoor sports, among which cycling is fashionable and almost the most popular. Cycling builds up human’ body and presents people with plenty of sceneries. During the cycling, people like to photograph beautiful landscape. However, cameras and cell phones often increase the loads for a cycler, and during cycling, stopping to photograph wastes lot of time and thus delays the preset arrival time. So, it is urgent to upgrade conventional sports helmets.